


Love Song For A Schuba's Bartender

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much you love,<br/>your brain can't take back the trouble you've caused in the snow that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song For A Schuba's Bartender

Tyler's eyes snapped open.

 

  
When _h_ e felt himself move, he didn't believe it.

 

  
His hands were ti _e_ d, and the room wa _s_ white, and he could feel his body waking.

 

  
_You didn't mean to hurt him._

 

  
Doctors forced in and forced him.

 

  
They dragged him around and spun his head in every direction.

 

  
They played catch with his eyes.

 

  
~~'''''''''''.''''''''''';=|~~ screamed.

 

  
_Give me back my eyes._

 

  
_T_ hey were mocking him as his feet hit the tiles.

 

  
**_GIVE ME BACK MY EYES._ **

 

  
The white room shed into a deep _r_ ed as the light poured in from the window.

 

  
Give me back my e _y_ es.

 

 

  
He remembered it all like it was yesterday

 

 

  
~~anditwasworth _i_ t.~~

 

 

  
His mother sat at the table, a scowl ador _n_ ing her features like a broken chandelier in a billion dollar ceilin _g_.

 

  
His father paced _t_ he r _o_ om and pressed his palm to his stress lines for the last time.

 

  
You _h_ ave no one

 

  
And you'll be alone

 

  
in a room of people with no faces

 

  
jealo _u_ s and despe _r_ ate for eyes.

 

 

_They s_ t _ole mine._

 

 

  
_~~ They stole mine. ~~ _

  
They're just jealous, cause you have me and we have each other.

  
Your walls fell dead in the fire.

 

  
I'm here and _you_ 're in hell

  
_.asitshouldbe._

 

  
As it should be.

 

  
Broken chandelier and a gas can.

 

  
As it should be.


End file.
